Omega Rising
by Dstructiv Blaze
Summary: Varia just recruited a new assassin and he seems perfect to fill a specific role, all he has to do is survive. Something of an homage to Golgo 13 as most of the focus will be on the protagonist and his missions. The story begins before Xanxus is unfrozen and Squalo is the current leader of Varia. Title refers to the protagonist as an Omega wolf, this is not an omega verse.
1. Dinner Date

**Been trying to write a different story for over a year but I can't get past the mental block so I thought here's a good chance to introduce the alternate version of the major OC I plan to put in that other when I eventually finish Chapter 1 till then, Omega Rising.**

A teenager sat alone in a lightly occupied restaurant nursing the last of his drink having finished his meal. He wore casual attire; dark blue jeans, a dark red t-shirt with a black button-up shirt over top. Deep blue eyes and light sun-bleaching adding variety to his dark brown short curly hair finished of the Caucasian's description.

The teen glanced at his watch reading 20:12, taking a sip from his glass he turned his eyes out the window to the street below. It had been raining all day and showed no signs of stopping so the only significant illumination came from the the streetlights. But these were enough for the young man to spot the three black cars driving convoy style down the street. He allowed himself a small smile and got up leaving enough cash for his meal and a generous tip, he left his table retrieved his jacket from the coat check and exited the restaurant.

* * *

The curly haired teen walked out into the rain, noted that the three black cars had pulled up to a restaurant further up and across the street from him and he counted as men came out of the cars, first 2 then 4, 5, 6 and finally one driver went around his car to open the door for an bald headed older man and immediately shielded him from the rain with a prepared umbrella who walked to the restaurant's doors which two others were holding open for him. Continuing at a slower pace the young man walked past the restaurant peering in to spot the old man sitting alone at one of the tables with his escort placed around the restaurant keeping their eyes open for anyone who wanted their boss dead and all the restaurant staff seemed to have been dismissed to the kitchen.

* * *

Ducking into an alley, the young man came up to a dumpster and from beside it picked up a nondescript garbage bag he'd stashed earlier. From it he pulled a new jacket with a different color and make to the one he currently wore, a black cap which he put on and pulled low hiding his eyes with the hat's brim, a silenced pistol and lastly a few baseball sized objects which he put in the pocket of his new jacket tossing the old one in the dumpster. With a quick scan confirming that he was still alone and unnoticed in the alley he left the same way he'd entered turning toward the nearest intersection he crossed the street and kept walking turning down a second alleyway. Once out of sight he ascended to the rooftops and continued on his way, crouching low so no one could see him until he arrived at the roof of the restaurant his target currently occupied.

* * *

Peaking his head over side of the roof the teen reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out out two hand grenades and a decoy grenade, and after ensuring no pedestrians were nearby he pulled the pins on the hand grenades and dropped them in front of the restaurant's doors, after the initial explosion he dropped the decoy grenade and ran to the back of the building pulling out his silenced pistol. As he'd expected the staff had started rushing out almost immediately after the grenades had gone off, while the gunmen in the front of the restaurant shot wildly at an enemy they could only hear. Exactly 46 seconds after the explosion two men rushed out the backdoor, his target and one bodyguard. Wasting no time the young man leveled his pistol and with two quick shots dropped both men, hopping down from the roof the young man walked up to the bodies and knelt down to remove wallets and rings. The young man was payed more than enough for his jobs to afford everything he wanted or needed but it never hurt to have some extra cash in case he had to buy a favor or two from a certain coworker. Exiting the alley he joined the secondary rush of pedestrians fleeing the explosions as sirens heralded the approach of the authorities. In just ten minutes the assassin had changed his disguise again and was headed back to his hotel.

* * *

Two days later and that same teenager could be seen entering what could only be described as the offspring of a castle and a mansion with so many spires it gave one the impression the architect had had the desire to viciously stab the the very sky itself. That thought never failed to make the amuse the teen and so he in turn never failed to enter with a smile on his face. Normally no one was waiting to greet him but today there was one other low ranked assassin who's been crossing the lobby to the east corridors the two exchanged nods before turning from each other, one entering the east wing of the mansion the other taking one of the two curved staircases to the second floor. Opening the double doors at the top he walked down the hall ways until he reached his destination knocking at the door he didn't have to wait long until it was opened revealing one of his superiors. Clad in his usual black Varia uniform stood Lussuria who gained an immediate smile as he saw the face of Varia's newest member.

"Kevin! I'm so glad you made it back alive how did the mission go?" Lussuria asked as he placed a hand on Kevin's back and brought him into the room allowing Kevin to see his boss. The greatest swordsman alive Superbi Squalo.

"Pretty good I'd say," Kevin began, pulling a folded newspaper from his back pocket unfolding it and reading out the headline. " _'Crime Boss Dead, Three Others Killed. Police Have No Leads'_ I got the job done and no one has even the slightest clue who did it."

"VOI!" Screamed the silver haired man sitting at the sole desk in the room, immediately getting the attention of the room's other two occupants. "You did complete the objective however I don't like that you left some of the old man's grunts alive, you afraid of a fight?"

These words were met with a shrug from the youngest man in the room. "Sorry boss, I felt that it was an unnecessary risk, both to finish the grunts and the fact that it'd be more difficult to evade the cops afterwords. If you'd told me to kill them all I'd have come up with a different plan."

Squalo took in a breath through his nose letting it escape through his mouth before he stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of the teen just a meter away. "Here's some advice kid, don't rely on plans, there's always one variable you can't predict and when the time comes that a plan falls apart and you aren't able to improvise. You. Are gonna be fucked cause you're dead. And I am gonna be fucked CAUSE I'LL HAVE TO SEND SOME FUCKING FLOWERS TO YOUR MOTHER, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Bowing his head, Kevin quickly said an "Understood, boss." Before turning and walking out the office at a quick pace closing the door behind him leaving his two superiors to continue their conversation.

"You may have said that but you really were impressed weren't you?" Lussuria said, turning his head back to Squalo after Kevin had left. "You must admit he's got a good deal of potential maybe even enough to become an officer."

"No," Squalo began, taking a seat again at his desk. "He's definitely officer material, I wouldn't have sent you to scout him if he wasn't, I just don't want him to fuck up a get himself killed before he's good enough to take that rank."

The effeminate man standing before him hummed in apprehension. "Perhaps I should train him a bit then."

Squalo grinned, looking forward to the future. "Oh not just you, we're **all** going to train him. But we can't show favoritism, I don't want to find the first decent recruit we've had since Bel joined as a red mess on the carpet when a dozen jealous grunts tackle him at once. With any luck he can replace Levi, and we can be rid of the oaf once Varia's true boss is revived."

Lussuria adopted his own grin as the thought of murder came into his mind. "For now at least, a few battles to the death with some of the grunts will be good practice for him."

The two chuckled for a few minutes amused at their own dark humor.

 **I'm here to improve as a writer so go ahead and lay out some constructive criticism.**


	2. Babysitting In Mexico

Christ so much for new chapter soon, its been like 3 months! Anyways I changed my writing format a little here and even edited a bit. See if you like it.

Hot, it was hot hot hot and each breath was so disgustingly heavy with water, Kevin was getting sick of it. The heat and humidity could certainly be explained considering his location. Yet despite his discomfort here he was lazing the day away at a Mexican resort sipping an ice-cold soda that did little to even out his body temperature.

And all he could think about was his longing for the fresh mountain air in the North he'd grown up with. But the latest job was here in Mexico which meant he could eat shit for all the boss cared about his preference for cooler climates. Still, there were some benefits to his current situation, one of which was the 24 hour buffet he was about to raid.

* * *

"Move your ass kid, I want to be there within the hour." Spoke the large dark skinned man with facial piercings as he walked briskly toward the car they'd rented earlier that day.

"You've got to be kidding right?" Kevin asked as he followed closely behind the man, jogging lightly in order to keep up with his superior's long and quick strides. "It's barely started to get dark and we were told not to strike till late."

"Don't question your superiors kid. Christ, why am I the one who has to babysit?" Levi said getting into the driver's side of the car, his young tag-along wasting no time hopping over to the passenger side and getting in. "Because I have a lot to learn and you're best suited to teach me." Kevin spoke up hoping that bit of ego stroking would calm his superior enough.

* * *

One mostly silent car ride followed by a very uncomfortable hike through the Mexican jungle saw both assassins hidden amongst the brush spying upon the beautiful villa of this region's cartel boss. Beautiful though the villa was it was certainly well defended. A stone wall ran the perimeter and guards were everywhere, some by the wall's gate some by the front door a few on the balcony and still a couple dozen patrolling the grounds. As the sky darkened the two assassins came up with their plan of attack.

* * *

Levi walked the packed gravel road towards the villa alone, his parabolas arrayed on his back perfectly his black uniform and black hair helping him to blend into the dark background so that the guards only spotted him when he stepped into the light of the lamps over the gate. His pace did not slow when they shouted at him telling him to identify himself, their AK47s trained right on him. Even through the gate he could see their hands were shaking, wrinkling his nose in disgust at their cowardice he raised his arms and slammed his fists together shouting "LEVI VOLT".

Immediately the parabolas shot out from their places on his back and took up formation around the men before him, so surprised they were that they turned to look at the floating objects around them lowering their guns as they did so. A fatal mistake as electricity shot from the parabolas hitting all four men, they screamed in agony as the pure energy ran through their bodies unchecked. Some lost entire limbs as the electricity sought ways out busting apart through various body parts, their muscles spasmed making them inadvertently pull the triggers on their guns. In a matter of seconds the area was a mess of light, screams, gunfire and the awful smell of charred meat.

* * *

Hearing his cue Kevin wasted no time in vaulting the stone wall and making a sprint for the villa proper, the distraction had worked perfectly as all the guards on the grounds rushed towards the gate to meet the loud intruder who was making quite the show. Frying the guards whenever they got close together, using live human shields until they stopped being alive. And impaling anyone stupid enough to let him get close with his electrified parabolas. It didn't last long though, the remaining guards turned on their brains and got behind cover and began firing on Levi from a distance forcing him to take cover himself. But it was more than enough for Kevin to climb the side of the villa and land unnoticed on the balcony facing three guards, their attention on what was happening below.

Wasting no time he unsheathed his knife and walked up to the first guard. Stabbing him in the neck and moving on to the second who turned only in time to be stabbed in the heart before being thrown into the third guard, struggling under his friend's deadweight the third guard could offer no resistance as Kevin walked over and finished him off. Picking up an AK47 Kevin began firing on the remaining guards below, with their backs to him he had no trouble picking them off and clearing the way to the villa for Levi.

* * *

Picking up a fresh AK47 Kevin walked through the balcony doorway and into a lavish kitchen where he immediately spotted a bowl of fruit on the counter, making a mental note to grab a guava or two later Kevin continued into the villa. Turning down the hall Kevin saw what he was looking for: the double doors that no doubt led to the cartel boss's sleeping quarters. And along the hallway were several doors, walking up to one he peered inside to find an empty study. Moving on he was about to open the second door when it opened by itself to reveal a man dressed only in a white wife-beater and boxers.

Kevin simply reacted and pulled the trigger, the man; likely the cartel boss's lieutenant was dead before he hit the floor. The sound of gunfire so close was enough to illicit a woman's scream from the double doors at the end of the hall and threats in Spanish from the final side door. Walking over to the last door Kevin kicked it in and the sight before him made him laugh, standing there in naught but a pair of boxers was a teenage boy about 17 or 18 pointing a gold-plated AK47 right at Kevin. And standing on his bed wearing a studded leather collar was an ocelot who hissed at the sight of the intruder.

"You seriously fucked up coming in here." Spat the teenager in Spanish, Kevin could practically feel the waves of arrogance coming off him. "But at least you'll make a good meal for my pet, SHIBA KILL HIM!" The ocelot continued to hiss but remained where it was, noticing the lack of mauling the teen pulled the trigger on his golden gun to no effect. Making Kevin laugh again leveling his own AK47, Kevin killed the ocelot then shot the now terrified teen in the foot before addressing him in Spanish.

"That must really suck, your pet couldn't kill me and you forgot to actually load your million peso gun. Now get your ass up and open your dad's door for me." In between sobbing and nodding his head as fast as he could the young Mexican pulled himself up and began limping out of his room and down the hall. Opening the double doors he called out, "Papa its me, don't shoot." He continued into the room Kevin close behind his gun pressed into his hostage's back.

And there he was standing in front of his bed, red silk pajamas doing little to hide his pudgy belly the cartel boss Alejandro Martinez stood his revolver pointed in their direction his hands steady. "If you don't want me to kill your son right here and now you'll toss your gun over." Kevin began. (When negotiating its always best to establish yourself as the dominant party.) "And the woman I heard scream earlier, I want her to come out with her hands up." Both parents complied, Martinez tossed his revolver to land on the floor near Kevin and his wife got up from behind the bed and went to stand near her husband. "What is it you want?" Asked less-happy Mexican Santa. And Kevin gave him a cold smile.

* * *

Kevin descended the stairs into the main foyer to find Levi lashing three corpses together. "Wait, let me guess," he began. "You came in killed most of them and the last few have holed themselves in the armory. And now you're planning to use that oversized human shield to both ram the door and soak up as many bullets as possible when you rush in there."

"Nope," Levi said hefting and tossing his bundle towards Kevin. "That's your job newbie."

Side-stepping the mass of flesh that used to be people, Kevin replied straight-faced. "Hilarious, but we need an actual plan... Is that the only entrance to the armory?"

"Yeah," confirmed Levi, he narrowed his eyes. "So you've got an idea."

"Martinez's kid had a lot of toys in his room..." Kevin left the rest unsaid, Levi understood.

"All we need to do is block door so they don't escape, alright you guard the door so they don't get out I'll grab some furniture." Levi walked into the next room as Kevin moved to watch the door Levi had indicated.

* * *

"OK that should do it," Levi said stacking the last piece of furniture, "Even if the explosion doesn't kill them they'll die of starvation."

"Awesome!" Kevin said leaning his AK47 against the wall. "There's just a few things we need upstairs."

"Didn't you already kill the cartel boss? Haste is half of efficiency." There was some anger in Levi's voice.

"Trust me it'll be worth it," said Kevin already half way up the stairs.

* * *

And there it was in the cartel boss's room next to three corpses was a wall safe filled with bricks of cash, jewels and even a few gold bars. Levi had to admit he was impressed, though he wasn't exactly pleased when his young tag-along began filling a backpack.

Fool," Levi closed his eyes and began his lecture on honorable criminology. "You should be undertaking your missions for the prosperity of Varia, the money we get shouldn't even matter."

"Well think of it like this." Kevin said holding up a gold bar, "this should buy at least two or three favors from Mammon."

* * *

A few minutes later and both men were just outside the perimeter wall with a bag full of valuables each and a gold plated AK47 strapped to Kevin's backpack, with a stolen RPG in his hands he took aim and fired. As expected the armory had its own collection of explosives. The secondary explosion blew out every window of the building as well as completely obliterating one side of the house. Satisfied the two turned and walked away, one of them munching on a guava.

* * *

Two teenagers were sitting in an incredibly messy room slouched on mounds of dirty clothes playing video games. "So tell me." Kevin said, turning to the closest thing he could call a friend amongst the Varia. "What were we doing over in Mexico? I know the rest of Varia was there."

Belphegor's usual grin somehow grew even wider. "I suppose with the information you have only a genius like myself could figure it out. To sum it up quickly, a cartel is looking to expand extremely fast. So we wiped out the competition for them, as in all of it. Every officer took a base while all you grunts took out all the underlings that might've been able to pull a few supporters together. With that done the Fat Snake cartel can expand toward and across the American border. Chi shi shi shi you and Levi got put together cause he's the officer mostly to mess up." Bel's body started trembling as he tried to contain his laughter.

Kevin cracked a grin. "I guess that means I was the one who was actually babysitting." He said before he too started laughing.

Anyone else sick of the words 'cartel boss' not necessarily the meaning but the words themselves, god i hate over repetition, also how hard it is to spell 'necessarily'. If you or someone you is named Alejandro Martinez, I chose those two names because they're on common names lists. So you know, don't freak out. As before lemme know if the writing is up to par or if you like/loath the story so far.


End file.
